Sam and Elle
by TheDeathOfAnother
Summary: Sam and Elle are best friends like brother and sister, but When Elle exits an abusive relationship and is forced to leave will Sam follow? WARNING: Abuse mentioned. Violence.


5 YEARS AGO

"Sam!" I hear Taylor my head of security yell for his son. "SAMUEL!" He yells angrily.

Both His son and my daughter arrive covered in mud. "Did you call me daddy?" Elle murmurs in confusion.

I smile at her and shake my head, I watch her brown eyes dart to Samuel her best friend suddenly causing her to giggle. Samuel smiles. She tugs at his hand "Take pick- a-ture" she murmurs.

He smiles, the ten year olds wearing a baseball cap and a red vest top despite the winter chill. Elle however is wearing a denim skirt and black short sleeved top. She tugs him outside.

I watch in amazement as he follows her instructions without hesitation. "Here?" he murmurs. Elle's only 8. She nods and then turns to me. "Mr. Jason take pick-a-ture?"

Jason sighs shaking his head, "One then Sam has to go home"

She smiles as they stand back to back fingers intertwined. Jason snaps a picture and then Elle smiles cuddling Sam "Bye Sammy"

"Bye Elle" He kisses her check and she blushes slightly.

CURRENT DAY (Elle's 17, Sam's 19)

I watch as Sam talks to El. He's so gentle and caring, yet if anyone hurts her he's there for her. He's a little to protective sometimes.

I over hear him murmur "Don't worry bout it Els, I'll sort it"

I see her nod embracing him. "Be careful"

I hear Sam sigh "He's nothing but an ass"

I hear El laugh quietly. "Ass" she giggles.

"Funny?"

She shakes her head "Just the way you said it" she murmurs.

"Miss. Grey, someone's here to see you" Taylor announces.

"Who is it?" Elle asks quietly pulling away from Sam.

"Jack" Taylor murmurs gently. "I could send him away?"

She shakes her head "Best to face it head on, right Dad?" she looks softly at me.

I nod. Her boyfriend over the last year has become abusive and Sam found out and hit the roof. "I'll let him in"

"Don't let him past the foyer and Jason?" I murmur.

He nods.

"Don't let him touch her" I order.

Jason raises an eyebrow "As if I would"

I smile as does Sam. "Just be confident and if you're worried about his reaction just call one of us" Sam smiles slowly.

She nods her eyes wide. She disappears with Taylor.

ELLE

I walk into the main foyer and Jack's stood there fist balled and anger written in all of his features.

"You didn't call me last night" he murmurs pulling me close.

"I was busy" I murmur, pulling away from him

"Busy? Well you didn't tell me you were going out" he hisses.

I take a step back as he takes on forwards. "You really test my patience, I'm gunna let you have-"

"It's ov-"

He slaps me and I fall back hitting my head on the door frame as Taylor restrains him "Tell him to let me go" Jack begs his hair short. I shake my head.

"Permission to speak freely?" Taylor asks.

I nod.

"Touch her again it'll be the last thing you ever do, got it?"

Jack smirks "Since when did-"

I don't see Sam appear but he grabs Jack by the scruff of his collar "Let him go Dad" he mutters. He drags Jack outside of the door and kicks him "Stay away from Elle"

"You and what army's going to stop me?" I hear Jack hisses as he hits Sam, I'm on my feet rushing to him as he stumbles, I wrap my arms around his waist. "El, let him go" Jack mutters.

I shake my head, tears streaming down my cheeks, Sam holds me with one arm "It's okay, I'm not hurt" he murmurs. Taylor returns with my father who takes one look at me and drags Jack down the stairs. I sob into Sam's chest and he rests his head on mine, "Are you hurt?" he whispers.

I shake my head. He sighs "He's got a good left hook"

I blink and look up seeing blood running from a cut on his face. I pull away and tug at his hand. I pull him through the apartment and to the kitchen where Gail, his step-mother and the house keeper sits she gasps. "Sit" I motion to the stool, he scowls but sits down. I pull a stool out and place it beside the counter whilst Gail fusses about the safety. I reach on the top shelf and pull the first aid kit down and place it on the counter. I bend and place my hands on the counter top and jump kicking the stool to one side. I open the first aid kit and grab an antiseptic wipe. I open it and run it across the cut on Sam's face, he winces slightly. I flinch, he scowls and pulls me closer to him "It's not that bad" he murmurs.

I dab the area with the wipe each time receiving a wince, each time, I flinch. Sam gently take the wipe from me. "Your turn" he murmurs.

I smile and turn to run from him, he quickly has me over his shoulder.

"No, put me down!" I complain.

I hear him smirk. "Not until" he pauses and sits on the sofa pulling me into his lap. He looks down at me "I sort your face out" he murmurs and runs his finger over my cheek bone. I wince, he radiates anger and he wipes my cheek and then disposes of the wipe. I cuddle into him and he smiles softly. "I won't ever let him hurt you again El, I promise"

I look down "I'm sorry"

"What for?"

"You got hurt because..."

I hear him sigh, he lifts my chin so that I'm looking up at him "Your like my sister El, I'm not just gunna sit here while some dick takes a swing at you"

I smile hugging him. "You're the best big brother ever" I smile.

He smirks softly "Well, you're the best little sister"

We stay cuddling and I drift off in to a gentle sleep. I feel Sam lift me. I keep my eyes closed.


End file.
